


Want

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Episode Related, Episode: s06e09 Smashed, F/M, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-14
Updated: 2010-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-13 16:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/139333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>written for the Open on Sunday community. prompt was scream.</p></blockquote>





	Want

She had screamed, shuddered, moaned and begged.

Now, awake among the rubble, she was horrified. She hated Spike and yet, she spent the night doing…stuff with him.

Five minutes later she escaped into the light. But she couldn't forget how Spike had stared at her with longing and adoration mixed with self-satisfaction.

She had told him this would never happen again. He had merely looked at her with his all-knowing gaze and detailed exactly why it would.

He was right and she hated it. This was what she deserved. This was what she needed. _This was what she wanted._

**Author's Note:**

> written for the Open on Sunday community. prompt was scream.


End file.
